I Lie Because I Care
by Mistress of Solitude
Summary: This is a series of May include incest, mature stuff, so please don't read if you don't like this kind of "Hera, oh Hera, woe to all who have forgotten Stories are being re-edited! *This story isn't forgotten but is a bit on hiatus because of life*
1. First Loves Never Die

I Lie Because I Care…/I.L.B.I.C Series

**_Hades/Hera_**

If you don't like incest do not read. But then again the whole Zeus/Hera thing is _practically_ **Incest**_, _so yeah...whatever really_._

This is a bit sad, so close the page if you don't like this kind of stuff, because the later on chapters are all sad as well, most of the time.

The rating for this story is **Teen**.

Length is about **800+** words.

Type of the story is **Drabble**, because this is too short to be considered a one-shot or a short story really.

*Note*

This has been slightly re-edited along with being re-written. I felt like the story needed more than just a measly 400 words, so I gave it more.

* * *

_"First Loves, never die…"_

* * *

Hades loathes the silence, because during the silence he would then begin to think, about everything, beginning from death, and up to his past, and Hades loathes his past as well, with a passion that rivals the heat of Helios's sun.

Hades disliked his past, and still dislikes it, because it reminds him of someone he'd lost long ago, someone he'd wanted with every fibre of his being as an Olympian god, he wanted that someone who'd stolen his heart when she first gave him a shy glance and later on, pretty coy smiles.

He was still absolutely in love with her, even _now_ after 600 years, he could not get over the idea that she now, belonged to somebody else.

Because for him, it was impossible, improbable, and completely unbelievable. Yet, it was so very true, she no longer was his...and that broke something inside of him, made him feel pain, loneliness, and _empty. _So very empty that nothing he did could fill that void where she'd taken his heart with her.

He remembers, the nights filled with hushed words, and sweet whispers, now, he wonders sadly.

_Where did those nights go?_

He cannot help the flutter in his heart, his emotions in utter turmoil, especially when he remembers he is so far away from her. He had never expected to lose her to his own brother, and knowing that she was always sad with him -Zeus-, hurt him even more, she _was_ his. But now she _isn't. _It feels terrible because, she was unhappy, just like him, and they weren't together, her vows kept her tied down to a marriage and relationship that only brought her constant misery, and made her so very bitter to the women she'd claimed to protect from men such as his brother.

He misses the days when he'd kiss her soft dark lips, and hold her tightly in his arms, hugging her lithe figure close to him, afraid to let go, and scared that he could lose her back then. What he hadn't known was that his foolishness back then, were actually correct assumptions.

He _did_ lose her…eventually.

It had been due to a disagreement, along with a year of silence, in which, after it Zeus had dared, and managed to steal her away. But not in the way, a prince would woo a stubborn damsel, but in the way a tyrant would scar a woman, shaming her to the point where she had to marry him. For her virtue no longer belonged to her, he _knew_ what Zeus had done to her. He'd killed the innocent and beautiful woman that she had been.

Zeus had killed his first love, to the point where she could no longer be that carefree, yet quite spirited goddess he'd fallen in love with.

Now, during the dark nights, as he lay beside his wife, he could only think of her **-Hera-** Queen of the Greek gods, his first love, and no matter what he did, he couldn't erase her. The worst thing was that, because Persephone was much like her_,_ he'd chosen her to be the replacement. Her naivety reminded him, so much of that sweet innocent goddess Hera once was_. _The goddess she_ would've_ been if, Zeus had not changed her so. He couldn't stand it, he missed her even more, knowing that she was unhappy, he was furious at his brother for doing this to the woman he loved-no he was still in love with her, and that is his biggest dilemma right there. Since he was already married and so was she, he should not be doing this to his wife, but...it was Hera.

Hades would bring down all of Olympus, if he knew he had a chance of making her _his_ once again.

As a god of the Underworld, he never believed the saying "First loves never die", thinking it was common among the mortal men who were foolish enough not to realize a wonderful woman when they still had her. But now, as he glances at the dark obsidian walls, eerie lights and the suffocating stench of death, he realizes, he could _never_ stop loving her.

She had been his sun, and so much more. To forsake everything she meant to him was to give up living, his memories of her were what kept him going on.

The realization is painful, but Hades cannot deny it.

_First loves, just **don't** die…_


	2. Smile Hera

I.L.B.I.C Series

_Apollo/Hera_

**Romance**_  
_

**T** or **K+**

**1,301** Words

_**Incest**_

* * *

"_Smile Hera, after all, that's what you're good at, right?"_

Hera frowns as she sees the weariness surrounding her face, as she looks much more old and tired. She is sick of it; she **hates** this-whatever **this** could be called.

To be married to a man who didn't even look twice at you; Hera loathed it, because her heart would break, as she remembered heartache and silent tears when thinking of _him, _**her husband**, the almighty, Zeus.

Whatever they had with each other no longer mattered; because she, was only his wife, in the eyes of others; while he lay with mortal women, lesser goddesses, and _even _the nymphs, she slept alone wondering what in the world had she done wrong. She sighed, she was already _so_ sick of it.

Being his wife and the queen of the gods was so frustrating, Hera couldn't decide if he did it, just to spite her, or show her, how _meaningless_ she has become. She taps the area below her eyes, twice until the dark circles fade, as well as the lines of worry, she ties her wavy red curls up, and places a shawl over her hair, she fixes her dress, lets out another deep sigh, and heads out of her room, and glances longingly at the empty bed once more, before leaving quickly.

As she walks past the halls, and the many doors, she makes sure a steely mask is on her face, that her tired eyes are not there, that she is still smiling sweetly, as to hide away all her sadness.

She takes measured steps, and looks down at the ground gazing at her pale feet, she wonders 'Maybe I should take a walk in the gardens for half an hour or so?' so she could come back before the rising of most mortal women, and so that she can answer their prayers.

She does not notice Apollo walking up to her, as he had already reached her side; he greets her softly, his deep voice sending warm shivers all around Hera's body, slowly relaxing Hera's tense nerves "_My _queen, how do you do?" Hera misses out on the hidden meaning behind Apollo's greeting, as she replies with blinking eyes, and an exasperated sigh "Oh, Apollo, I am fine _as usual_; how do you do?"

But Apollo doesn't miss out on how Hera's eyes sadden when she utters the words "as usual", but as to not upset her, he smiles charmingly as he asks "So where _are you_ heading to, my queen?"

And Hera was suddenly in awe at how bright Apollo's smile looked in that moment, and _almost_ gaped, until she remembered that she was the queen of the Greek gods and should not be swayed so easily by one of Zeus's lovechild's'. But still, she returned the smile that was full of joy and innocence, because Apollo was sweet in his actions and _so_ youthful, **unlike** her.

Nowadays she had felt so tired; she _could_ almost fall off her feet. She didn't know what to do with Zeus anymore, she was sick of him; she even _loathed_ him, because there remained _no love_, to the man who was her husband.

She was curious, at why Apollo seemed so happy today, she wondered if there was some kind of festival or celebration, but she remembered none. She was frowning slightly, making her youthful appearance seem older, almost revealing the transformation that she had put, on her worned-out face.

She shook her head, and looked at Apollo in disbelief as he asked her "My queen, and stepmother, why **do you** let _him,_ do this to you?"

"What do you mean Apollo" she replies, but with a question, hoping that he _really_ doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary. "We are gods Hera, and _you_ are a Queen, why do you let him treat you like a woman in an unrequited love-story, why remain faithful to a man who _isn't_? Are you not a goddess?" he asks her seriously in return to her previous question, but there's a **fierce** gaze in his eyes, that wasn't there _before_.

"Apollo are you suggesting-" but she never finishes her words, as he grabbs her hand, and transported to her to a place full of light, where golden colors lay _everywhere_. It was beautiful, like a summer garden somehow, but Hera noted that between all the beautiful golden colors lay some silver and crimson, & suddenly just like the way they had arrived, the smell of fresh flowers invaded her mind, and calmed away all her anger.

"Isn't it beautiful Hera?" Apollo asked from behind her, and she smiled while nodding, as she **was _still_** enamored of the beauty of this place that she didn't notice him moving closer to her.

Suddenly arms encircled around her waist, and Hera turned to ask Apollo what he was doing, but before the question could even leave her lips, Apollo had leaned in and kissed her.

He ends the kiss with a slight flush filling his cheeks, and he murmurs guiltily looking ashamed "Forgive me, but you looked _so beautiful_ that I couldn't help myself".

And Hera _smiles_, a genuine smile that makes her look younger, happier, & more like a queen who has **no troubles** whatsoever. "Apollo, thank you. I thought that after Zeus forgot me, and stole away my happiness that I'd never find anyone who might ever want to kiss me, thank you so much".

Apollo is shocked, only for a moment, but he is _ever more_ surprised when her soft lips are on his, making the unrequited love that his heart had kept for **so long** _free_, as he kisses her back gladly.

Hera grabs Apollo's cheeks and pulls him gently, closer to her, as they explore each others mouths, they're **_in bliss_**. Apollo, loving the way Hera moaned against his lips, placed his arms around her waist, pulling her **even** more closer to him, and deepening the kiss, by making it even more passionate than it already was.

As they part, Hera smiles happy, and tells Apollo breathlessly "You're **not** supposed to take advantage of the queen". She feels a tiny flutter in her heart as he smirks, and tells her in a husky tone "Oh really, last I heard, _you can_ take advantage of her, if **she** _is willing_". He traces her lips with his thumb as he asks her sweetly "Be mine Hera? Forget my father, don't love him anymore…"

Hera smiles amused "Whatever love I had for my husband is _long_ gone, Zeus had already** lost** my heart long ago….I am free to be yours, _if _**you will** take me" she tells him softly, a shy smile gracing her plum-colored lips.

He leans in to steal her lips again "_Always_, I will always take you Hera, for _in my eyes_ **you** are the fairest of them all".

* * *

Author's Note:I **do**_ think_ that if Hera **wasn't** related to Zeus, this fic up there, _wouldn't_ be incest at all...


	3. Sing Me A Song

This is mostly** Angst**.

**1,300+** words.

_broken!_**Zeus/Hera**, along with mentions of **Hera/Helios**

Prompt **'_Sing me a Song'_**

**Teen**

_Hera left Zeus, to be happy with Helios. Zeus regrets the way he treated her, and wishes she'd sing him a song again._

_Author's Note: _

This was supposed to be something like Hera still loving Zeus, but I changed the ending, and made Zeus suffer, and Hera find happiness somewhere else, since there's been too many Hera stories where she's hung up on Zeus. This is another story where I wish she did leave him. Sorry for not updating in a while. The story that was supposed to have come after the Apollo/Hera story and it got delayed. I might post it before August ends, until then; it'll be stories as short as this one.

* * *

**Sing Me A Song**

* * *

_"__ZEUS!__" _

She is angry. And he cannot blame her for that anger, he'd forgotten their anniversary, this being the 5th time in 8 decades. Her anger is just, it is he who is not.

_"Zeus." _

She's pouting, her tone playful. She's been trying to convince him to take a break and travel away from Olympus for a change of scenery. He can almost feel how cunning she is, as she grows wiser and more bewitching.

_"Dear~"_

She's calling out to him with a serene smile. It had been when he'd presented her a bouquet of Magnolias & Daffodils, her favorite flowers. It had happened on her birthday.

_"I love you Zeus..." _

She's stunned, her voice sounding breathless, and looking **more** beautiful than I've ever seen her in all our years of marriage. It had been on the day of our 50th anniversary then; Hera preferred counting the anniversaries by every decade, instead of every year like the mortals did. She would say nonchalantly, "Time is endless for us gods, I see no reason why we should live our lives like the mortals do".

_"Don't you love me back Zeus?" _

She is upset, the sadness clear in her words, and that is because he has not told her that he loves her back. Because, he is _still_ filled with rage at the fact that she dared to conspire against him with his own brother -of all gods & creatures in Olympus-, and even his children Apollo & Athena, both who weren't on such good terms with his wife, -the latter a bit more, where their relationship was sometimes bordering on hatred and a deep respect due to how impressed the other was with their wit and logic. Though he had noticed that Hera and Apollo had a more mother-and-son like bond now, though from where it had started, he cannot exactly tell.

_"Zeus I'm _sorry_." _

She regrets us, she is realizing that we should have **never** been, and maybe she is right in her own way. For I, have known all along that Hera had doubts about our relationship. And Hera being Hera could have had any god she wanted, and was bound to no one; my marriage to her, along with my love, were both rather forced upon her, and it is why she glances at Athena and Artemis with longing and envy. They belonged to no man, and had no duties to fulfill other than their own godly duties. And I think, I may have deprived her of that during our relationship.

Hera could've been a goddess of war, instead of Ares, she could've even been goddess of fire or even love. By marrying me, she had to become something people could look up to, something that would not bring me shame. But by doing so, I have tied her down to a fate unwanted, and by the way I have mistreated her throughout the years...I have mocked her duties more than my enemies have dared to do so. But that also might be because Hera commanded respect, whether it was by the way she carried herself, or in the way which she treated people, who did not hurt her or insult her as queen of Olympus, with a respect that demanded loyalty in return -which was usually freely given.

_"I _cannot_ take it anymore. What number IS she?! A Hundred & Seventy? Or even, Two Hundred & Seventy?!" _

She is **more **furious than I've ever seen her. And as I have mentioned earlier, that anger is just. I have trampled on my wife's heart more than a mortal woman could have bared, and by doing so I have insulted her a both a goddess and my queen. As my wife, no amount of apologizes could ever truly justify my actions. For if they could, it would be like offering gold to a mother who has lost her son to war, after not seeing him for 10 years, an insult that only brings shame.

_"It's over..." _

She seems so **weary**, her will so very broken. I am the one who did that to her, I deserve her contempt, and I deserve her rage. But even though it is understandable, a part of me still screams that she is MINE, and no one else can have her. I hate that part of me, because it's what has been driving her away, killing her slowly like poison does to a living creature. It was a millennia of torture, which only I could subject her to, torture she did not need, but I gave it anyway.

And the words never seemed to end.

The day that Hera left me for_ him_, Helios that is, those were the words that would forever echo in my ear. I never realized, how much I had _really _loved her, until I had to spend 6 years without her, the quietness was appreciated only for a mere year or so, and then it was just deafening. My words would always echo, my eyes would drift to where she would have sat beside me during our meals.

My-_Our_ children began looking so sad after her departure, and even Athena_, _doesn't smile as much as she used to. Hephaestus doesn't even seem so bitter, but then again, I doubt Hera would have dared to leave the only son she birthed without me needing to sire him, alone without him knowing how much she loved him. He'd probably have forgiven her, but still he is more quiet and reserved now, though I do sometimes catch him making such beautiful items, like the ones she loved. I tell no one, but I know he asks Hermes to send them to her, and pleads him to tell no one. And because Hermes gets to see glimpses of his queen, his silence is golden.

Aphrodite avoids most of the rooms that were Hera's favorites, refusing to go in altogether, no matter how much we'd beg and plead with her.

It is _quite_ hard not to imagine her yelling at me, laughing with me, kissing me, touching me...but she was **gone**. Leaving me with nothing, but bittersweet memories.

She'll always be gone, I'm sure of that. I had tried finding Helios myself, but it seemed, as if both of them had vanished off the Earth and off Olympus.

I had looked _everywhere_, but the only trace of Hera left, were the memories I had of her, and the belongings she'd left behind out of pity. And even those seemed to weaken in comparison with the fact I could no longer remember if her lips were a blood-red, or a soft shade of rose, I sometimes get confused with the memory of her having hair as _dark as ebony_, with the fact that her hair might have been as _bright as blood_.

By now, it's been close to a decade. A cold and lonely decade indeed.

_ I miss her so much. _

But this was the _price _my vanity has cost me. I thought she'd _always_ be there, that she would _never_ leave, maybe I should've considered that possibility. But I didn't. My only mistake was to have** tested **those limits of hers, those limits that both Apollo and Athena would remind me subtly, had their breaking point. I'd ignored them all the time, and when I did heed their words, she did not feel like wasting time to listen to me.

I remember a song that she used to sing to me, whenever I had troubles sleeping or was bothered by the never-ending list of problems and the increase of wars everywhere.

* * *

_"Till the end of time,_

_And until the world stops for us,_

_I will __love you forever_

_And as much as the oceans remain vast and never little_

_That is the amount of love I have for you_

_I will sing for you_

_A song about us,_

_A song for our love_

_I will sing you a song,_

_About death and beyond_

_And until the day_

_I can no longer utter_

_'I love you...'_

_This song will do~"_

* * *

Deep sobs would wretch themselves out from my throat, because I _forever_ remained hoping. But she would not be here to hear me cry out. She was happy now, and who was _I,_ despite my selfishness, to take away the only thing that would be able to make her smile again?

"Oh Hera. _How_ _I love you so~"_

_"Please_, sing me for me again?" The question that always leaves my lips at night when I lie on my bed awake, and restless.

Oh Hera.

I really **do** miss you...

* * *

_Note:_

After this, I'll be posting shorter stories. And if I have the time,

I may start posting a new series of Hades/Hera stories, because honestly, they are my OTP.


	4. The Sound of Waves Wining & Dining

**Angst**.

**187** words.

_broken!_**Poseidon/Hera**

Prompt '**Sound of Waves'**

**PG/K+**

Hera spends her years as a goddess mourning the loss of her lover, and listening to the ocean's waves lapping against the golden shores.

**Author's Note:** _A reality in which, Poseidon is somehow dead. And yes it seems impossible, but this is fan fiction, where impossible is just plainly impossible. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sound Of Waves**

The sound of waves lapping on a shore is calming, just like almost every other sound found in nature. And yet, the sound which I had _once_ enjoyed only brings tears to my eyes.

I long for you Poseidon, for it has been **too** long without you. What hurts me _more_ is that I cannot die, so I am forced to live every moment without you. It has already been a millennium without you, and still the sound of waves _doesn't_ bring me comfort, only misery and grief. One would think a 1000 years of grieving would be too much, but we are gods, time is a much more painful matter for us, it makes me wish I could fly away, to somewhere where you and I could have started a new life.

But the fact remains, you are _dead,_ and I am alone with only the sound of waves, and silence. I wish you were here with me, the waves sound as if they are crying with me...I think you would've have laughed, if you had still been here.

But you're not, are you? You're _gone_...

* * *

**General** &** Satire. **Mentions of chaining up people.

**658** words.

**Teen**

_One-Sided!_**Original Character/Hera**, & _side!_Hera/Zeus.

Prompt '**Wining & Dining**'

Salos, a Greek man, dares to question the queen of Olympus in her decision of remaining with Zeus, and gets punished for it.

**Author's Note:** _This was a weird spur of the moment idea that came up with word prompt. I created Salos because I wondered how would Hera would react to a mortal daring to ask why she remained with a King who dared to bed other women instead of her. Salos here loves Hera, and happens to have a loose tongue._

* * *

**Wining and Dining**

She sips the cool glass of wine, before revealing a set of perfect white teeth. Her smile so **beautiful**, and yet _so cold_. She truly was the Ice Queen of Olympus.

Salos held his breath, as she began cutting into the meat with a sleek silver knife. And when she took a bite, he held his breath, yet again, before releasing it just as quickly. He saw her dark pink tongue slither out of her mouth, and swipe across her rose-colored lips. She still looked so breath-taking even as a cruel smile settled on her lips.

He kissed her hand softly, when she placed it in front of his mouth, her skin cool, and smelling faintly of lavender, and rosemary.

And as she took another bite from the tender-yet-cooked meat, Salos had to look away as his heart skipped a beat. He hated how she taunted him by letting him watch her, but never touching her. He hates the fact that he has let her bind him to Zeus's throne _so easily_, even **more**.

What made him more angry was her soft murmur of "Thank you for joining me in stead of _**my**_ husband Zeus." because it would forever remind him that his queen would _never_ belong to him, only to her husband, whether she loved Zeus or she didn't, her bounds to her husband kept her from leaving the throne, just like the shackles around his arms kept him from getting off the throne she had bound him to. His binding was visible, while hers were invisible.

He despised the fact that after every meal, she's leave him bound to the throne he was still currently sitting on. And he loathed how on the table set in front of him would be delicious-smelling foods he could not touch or taste.

She left him alone with his thoughts, as she finished eating her well-cooked meat, and indulged herself with by biting a rosy red apple. He cursed the day he dared to question a goddess of Olympus, and better yet, not _any_ goddess, but the Queen of Olympus herself. He swallowed whatever spit he had in his mouth to try to ease the dryness in his throat, as he closed and his eyes, and slowly began to count the minutes.

And when he opened his eyes, he was _still_ bound to the throne, but this time **alone**, while the dining table still held a full meal set for a King, along with a beautiful slender crystal glass of deep red wine that sparkled under the warm glow of the flames that lighted up the room. He sighed, as his stomach grumbled and groaned in both pain and hunger, as he realized that tonight would be another long night.

_"Hera, oh wonderful Hera~"_

"_Why are you __**such**__ a fool? To remain with a king who does not even dine with you, who'd rather bed whores, is it _worth_ it?" _

"_Is this really how you expected to live? You are a queen. Why not raises your glass of wine and let me join your company at your dining table for the evening?" a charming smile on his lips. _

_He didn't notice how Hera's eyes blazed with fury, as she smiled slyly uttering "Of course, why not mortal?"_

His mother had always told him he was a fool when it came to women, and that his quick wit, and careless words would one day get him in trouble. Too bad he never listened to his mother when she still breathed.

He whimpers softly when he catches her smirking at him from afar, a matching crystal glass in her hands, as she raised the glass to him, before drinking the almost-crimson looking wine, her skin paler when away from the flames, her lips reddened with wine, only settles into a more mischievous smile, as she walks away, blue silken threads following behind.

He sighs and utters to himself _**'Oh Salos, what have you gotten yourself into?'**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've wanted to mention that the story that was supposed to have been posted in the last chapter was supposed to be Hera/Hermes, but I kinda got delayed with it, because it took so long. Loki/Hera is interesting, but will also take time because well they're from two different mythologies, and I'd need a really good plot to make the two of them meet. But for you my readers, I'll try my best. Thanks for all the reviews and support!


End file.
